This invention is directed to a novel snap hook, and more particularly to a novel snap hook having a mouth or aperture adapted to cooperate with a snap hook retainer.
Many commercially available clasping devices, such as snap hooks, are not easy to use either because they do not permit facile or quick engagement with a claspable thing such as a co-operating ring or like member, or because they do not readily permit disengagement from such a co-operating member. For example, certain snap hooks are generally not fixed in relation to ring-like members being clasped thereby; thus, prior to disengagement of the snap hook from such a ring-like member, it is first necessary to locate the clasping mechanism of the snap hook.
In addition to co-operative use with such ring-like members, commercially available snap hooks are also used in combination with ends of belts, straps, webbing or the like. In one such use, the snap hook is either used to keep or maintain one end of the webbing in tension with another end of the webbing, or is used to keep one end of the webbing in fixed relation to the other end of the webbing.
A problem is often encountered when tension becomes relaxed between such ends of webbing because the clasping portion of the snap hook thus is permitted to move in relation to the ring-like member being clasped thereby and quick release from the snap hook of the clasped ring-like member is often not possible. In addition, such a snap hook may incorporate a clasping mechanism which is complicated or otherwise difficult to operate.
Many commercially available snap hooks are of complicated design and include a variety of parts. Furthermore, many such snap hooks incorporate parts or components which wear out, break down, or otherwise fail to perform in a satisfactory manner.
Some commercially available snap hooks are made of metal and thus are subject to corrosion. Many of these have sharp edges that do injury to people or damage to property. Moreover, such snap hooks may require an external coating for aesthetic purposes.
It is desirable to provide a snap hook which can be manufactured at a minimal cost; and which is durable, corrosion resistant and rust proof, simple in construction, easy to use, and aesthetically pleasing.